Doctor Who Adventures/Organization of Destruction Part 4
On the Organization base,Madame Mona is tied in ropes. edit Nick:Sorry Madame Mona.But I'm taking over now! Madame Mona:What does this mean?We have the same objective.Flood Earth. Nick:What does it mean?WHAT DOES IT MEAN?I tell you what it means. Nick morphes into a green,slime like creature with one eye. Madame Mona:You're....not human either? Nick:Well you aren't,so why should I? Madame Mona:What do you want? Nick:I must really thank you for helping me build this machine. Madame Mona:What are you talking about?YOU helped ME to build it! Nick:For once,I don't give a damn about destroying Earth.I've got other things to do.So thanks for buidling the machine for me. Nick raises his slime-like hand up,and the scientist transforms into into the same creatures(they were all undercover) Madame Mona:You used me! Nick:Yes,I did!Now,help me cary this machine. (He ordered that to the other slime creatures) Nick:And you,the two teens,you get the thing from the roof. (Maxwell and Jimmy were still possesed) Maxwell and Jimmy left to get the thing on the roof,while Alfie and Alice broke in. Alfie:What the hell is going on? Alice:You didn't mention aliens! Alfie:Because there were no aliens! The two notice Madame Mona tied in ropes. Alfie:Madame Mona? Alice:I'm confused right now.Didn't you say that Madame Mona was the mastermind in this whole thing? Nick:That's what she though. Alfie:And you are? Nick:Oh,but you already met me! Alfie:Hold on..that voice...You're that guy who did something to Jimmy and Maxwell. Nick:Nick,yea. Alice:You're an alien? Nick:No,I am human -_- OF COURSE I'M AN ALIEN Alfie:What are you doing with the machine? Nick:Chill dude!I need this for myself,not to flood your stupid planet. Alfie:Why should I trust you after what you did to Jimmy and Maxwell? Madame Mona:Did you seriouly though that ropes can keep me? The ropes get burned. Nick:What the.. We can see Madame Mona with a device in her hand(which she used to burn the ropes) Madame Mona:Now hand the machine over! Alice finds a hammer on the floor,and runs to the machine to destroy it. Nick:Oh no you don't! Nick pushes her away,in a wall,and then launches slime from his hand to make her blocked there. Alfie:ALICE!! Madame Mona:HAND OVER THE MACHINE!! Jimmy and Maxwell return with the thing from the roof. Nick:I would like to do it,I really would,but I won't do that.I got all I need,to survive the invasion! Nick teleports,togheter with the other Slimes,the machine,and the thing from the roof,and leaving Maxwell and Jimmy on the floor(they're going back to normal) Madame Mona:COME BACK HERE YOU FOOL!!!!! Alfie:Jimmy!Maxwell!Are you two okay? Jimmy:Ugh... Maxwell:What happened? Alice:Um heeey!I'm still here!Take this slime off me,so I could move! Alfie:Oh yea.. Madame Mona:My plan isn't ruined at all!!!! Alice:What do you mean? Madame Mona:I don't need that stupid machine anymore!I can't flood the whole planet now....But the flood I launched before...This city will be destroyed!! Alfie,Alice,Jimmy,Maxwell:OH NO! Madame Mona:I don't need that Merman's family anymore. Madame Mona presses a button,which is directly connected to where she keeps the mermans and mermaids,and electroshocks them,and they all die.(The Mermam died in Part 3,and his family now) Alfie:NOOO! Madame Mona:My plan failed,but this city is still doomed! Madame Mona teleports too. Alfie:Crap.Now what do we do? Alice:Well,what YOU will do,cause if you don't take this slime away,I can't do anything. Alfie:Oh sorry!Maxwell,Jimmy,come help me take this away! In a minute,they take the slime away. Alfie:Ok,now what do we do to stop the city being destroyed? The roof is being blown up,and stairs pop up. All:What the... The Doctor and Shalek are up in the Tardis,and they threw them a rope-stairs. Doctor:Climb up!HURRY! Up in the Tardis: Alice:WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? Shalek:Don't shout now. Doctor:We tried to come,but we couldn't till now. Alfie:Oh yea!They said that they made it so that you can't come.Perhaps it was the thing on the roof.But since Nick took it with him.... Alice:The Doctor could land the Tardis! Alfie:Yea. Jimmy:... Maxwell:...Am I dreaming? Doctor:Yea yea,bigger on the inside.Now....we've got a city to save,don't we? Jimmy:You weren't lieing. Alfie:I told ya'. Doctor:Ok everybody,hang on something!This is gonna be shaky! The Doctor flew the Tardis with hight speed towards the flood(like in Flatline,but this time,very very fast),pushing the flood in the air,over the clouds. Everyone comes out of the Tardis. Jimmy:I think I'm gonna trow up. Maxwel:....Me too! Shalek:Now what? Alfie:Yea,won't the flood come back from above the clouds? Doctor:Oh,sure it will!But it went above the clouds.It will return,as rain. Alice:Aand,when is the rain gonna start? Doctor:Riiiiight now!Everybody in the Tardis! They all go back to the Tardis till the rain stops. Maxwell:I can't keep this anymore!I'M GONNA TROW UP! Doctor:NO! Not in the Tardis!Get Out! Jimmy:But it's raining. Doctor:I don't care.Don't trow up on the Tardis! -------------------------------------------------------------------- As some of you may know,this episode was based on a dream I had a while ago,so I'm now gonna tell you the dream. I was in a big house(the organization base,in the episode),and I left,but then I realized that something was going on.I went in with a few classmates.We went down a tube,and met a merman.And he tried to teach us to walk over water,but we all failed.Then we went back up,and we found some clothes like everyone in the Organization wears,so we wanted to dress up as them.On our way to a room to dress up,Nick saw us,and did something to all my classmates,and they started following me. But then the dream end.I had to change it a little,and add a little,in order to make this work as a DWA episode.